Everytime We Touch
by MiyakoWolfy
Summary: One-shot. Miyako and Boomer are in love. They will always be by each other's sides no matter what happens.


_**Hey again! Thanks for the reviews! I guess... I'm going to be dedicating this to **__**MidnightBase142**__**; **__**jinxygirl13**__**; **__**lawtercats**__**; **__**PBJ time**__**; and **__**XxMehWolfyxX**__** for reviewing on Momoko&Brick's! Time for the next songfic! Miyako&Boomer! Any fans? ^-^ Yes? Good! Here it is...**_

* * *

_**Cascada - Everytime We Touch**_

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

I lay in bed listening to the soft sweet music. "Zzzzz..." I turn my head to see Boomer fast asleep next to me. "M-Miyak...Miyako..." I giggle slightly. I wonder what he's dreaming about? I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep...

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive!**_

_"Boomer? Boomer!? Where are you?" I run around searching for him. It's awfully dark and no one is around... Where is everyone? "Boomer?!" I see Boomer out of the corner of my eye. "Boomer!" I run towards him then stop dead in my tracks. "B-Boomer?" A girl walks up to Boomer and wraps her arms around him. "M-Miyako...Miyako, sorry.." He leaned in towards the girl. "No..."_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling! And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly!  
Can't you hear my heart be fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side!**_

I sit up straight in my bed. "A-A dream?" I turn my head to see Boomer not there. "Boomer?" I get up and walk downstairs. I can smell bacon and eggs in the kitchen. I walk in and find Boomer cooking. "You like bacon and eggs...right?" He turns around and smiles at me.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static! And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!  
Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go! Want you in my life!**_

I reach my hand towards him which he grabs. I shiver a little. I always get this feeling when we touch... I put my arms around his neck. "Never leave me..." I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him. "I won't." He chuckles and breaks the kiss. "You gonna let go? The bacon's gonna burn!" I giggle. "I can't let you go!" He smirks and picks me up on his back. "Boomer! Heehee!"

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry!)**_

I jumped down and ate my breakfast. After I was done, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Boomer followed and did the same. I reached my hand out to turn the sink on but Boomer's hand got their first. I flinched my hand back. That felt...electrifying! I brushed my teeth and spit the water out of my mouth. Boomer grabbed me and kissed me again. I reached my hand up towards the sky. "You smell like Bubble Gum..." He said chuckling. "And you smell like Cotton Candy...!" I said giggling which broke the kiss.

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall!  
**_  
"I'll be right back...I gotta, do something..." He flew out the door and into the sky. That's when my belt beeped and I told the girls I would do it by myself...I transformed and flew off only to find Brat. I hid and watched as Brat punched him. I came out of my hiding and she pulled him into a rough kiss. "Boomer!" Boomer pushed Brat off him and ran to me. I ran into his arms while the little devil scampered away madly.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks for whatever reason... He wiped them away for me and we went back home.

_**Cause evertime we touch, I get this feeling! And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly!  
Can't you hear my heart be fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side!**_

As we were heading on our way back home, I detransformed into Miyako as Boomer picked me up bridal style and started to tickle me. "Okay! Okay! S-stop! B-hahaha!" I giggled loudly and Boomer pulled me into another kiss which I closed my eyes to. I could feel wind all around me that I swear I could fly! I reopened my eyes and saw that we were indeed, flying.

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static! And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!  
Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go! Want you in my life!**_

As Boomer flew me up higher and higher into the sky I snuggled up closer to him. My heart beat was probably about ready to explode with excitement! He then set me down on his lap. I looked up to see he was sitting on a cloud. The view was so amazing this high up. How come I never come up here?

_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling! And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly!  
Can't you hear my heart be fast? I want this to last! Need you by my side!**_

As me and Boomer looked out into the sunset he grabbed my hands and turned me around to face him. His eyes couldn't be more blue! The sun caught a glimpse of them and they started to sparkle.

"Boomer?" I asked him quietly. "Yes Miyako?" He asked staring into my eyes. "Don't ever leave me..." I said as he pulled me into a sweet kiss. "Don't worry, I won't. I need you by my side always..." He told me as I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep watching the sunset...

* * *

_**YAY! I'm finally finished! You Kaoru&Butch fans better be roaring with excitement! How did you guys like this one?! To much fluff? Nahh...there's never enough! xD Well, the more faster you guys review, the more quicker Kaoru&Butch's will be up! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?!**_


End file.
